Sick at Hogwarts
by Harry fan 4 ever77
Summary: When Harry gets sick, no thanks to his abusive relatives, Snape brings him to Hogwarts, where he infects everyone else and has to wait out the wizards flu with his two professors and Malfoy. What will happen when they learned he was abused? SLASH DM/HP
1. Rescued

**Sick At Hogwarts**

Harry sat down on the cool refreshing grass and started to pull out weeds. It was summer and he was trapped at the Dursley's until he returned to Hogwarts for his sixth year. Dumbeldore thought it was safer for Harry there but Harry wasn't so sure about that. Harry's Aunt and Uncle hated him. Whenever he made the slightest mistake his Uncle would hit with his large black leather belt. Harry's back stung with pain as he bent over to pull out the far away weeds. If he finished before his Uncle got home just maybe he wouldn't be beaten tonight.

But sadly Harry's luck ran out and a few minutes later when Harry was half-way done with the weeding his Uncle drove into the drive way in his blue station wagon. "Inside boy now," Harry's fat Uncle whispered menacingly. Harry got up quickly he knew that his Uncle would beat him but there was no reason to make him madder for getting up slowly.

They made their way to Harry's small room silently. When they were inside and the window was closed Harry's Uncle pulled out the belt. Harry just stared at him calmly. Begging only made his Uncle hit him more just to make Harry miserable. He looked at the wall as his Uncle punched him making him fall to the ground. The wounds on Harry's back split open as he landed on them. Harry already thought some were infected.

Harry' Uncle then started to slash the belt across Harry's face and chest causing his T-shirt to tear. As his Uncle's breathing got heavy Harry felt relieved this meant that he would stop soon. But to Harry's disappointment it took him thirty more minutes to finally stop. He put the belt back onto his pants and aimed a few kicks at Harry's ribs. Harry let in a breath of air as he felt some of his ribs crack. He gasped for air. His Uncle would be really mad tomorrow when he would find Harry unfit to go outside and do his chores where the neighbors would see his injuries. Then Harry blacked out on the floor completely.

Harry awoke the next morning to sunshine beaming through his closed window. He noticed how unwell he as feeling but not because of the beating he had gotten last night. It was his throat and stomach. His throat felt like he swallowed fire and his stomach felt like he was about to throw up at any minute. With the searing pain in his back and hardly being able to breathe it was unpleasant so Harry pulled himself off the floor slowly and collapsed on his bed and fell asleep again.

Harry woke again but this time to his Uncle entering his room. No sunshine was beaming down on him Harry looked over to the clock he had fixed. It said 7:05. Then Harry noticed his Uncle was carrying to pieces of bread in his hands and shoved them in Harry's face. "Here eat it so you don't starve to death and so the freaks won't blame me," snarled Harry's Uncle unhappily at giving the boy food.

"I'm not hungry," said Harry weakly. He now had a killer headache to add on to his stomach, throat, and wounds. "You have to be, you haven't eaten in four days," snapped Harry's Uncle. "I think I'm sick if I eat that I'll throw up," argued Harry. His Uncle glared at him and tossed the bread on Harry's dresser and left. Harry fell back asleep trying to remember when was the last time he was sick.

Harry woke up to sunshine pouring through his window. Then Harry's Aunt entered with two more pieces of bread and shoved then at Harry. Harry shook his head weakly and stopped immediately, it made him to dizzy. "You will eat or you'll starve and those freaks will blame me and Vernon," snapped Harry's Aunt scowling at the weak boy. "I can't I think I'm sick," said Harry softly.

Harry's Aunt layed the bread on his bed and muttered about being ungrateful. Harry's heart sank. He needed care to get over being sick but his Aunt and Uncle definitely didn't care one bit if he was sick. He slipped back into a deep sleep again.

Harry's week went the same. He would wake up try to eat then slip back into sleep occasionally getting up to go to the bathroom. His Aunt and Uncle didn't help at all except to give him bread and water. There was still a month from returning to Hogwarts and Harry noticed he wasn't getting better but worse. It was hard for him to breathe because of the cracked ribs and his soar throat. He was weak and he kept throwing up.

When his Uncle came in to give him water Harry decided to ask him how to get better. "Uncle Vernon how do you get better when your sick?" "I don't know," snarled Harry's Uncle and headed out the door. Harry didn't know if he would ever get better. He hated how he sent his owl Hedwig to the Burrow because he couldn't write a letter to Dumbeldore asking for help. Harry then fell back into his feverish nightmares of Sirius, Voldemort, Bellatrix, and his parents.

Severus Snape walked into the headmasters office with a scowl. "Hello Severus I have a favor to ask of you," said Albus Dumbeldore cheerfully. "What can I do for you, Albus," asked Snape annoyed at the headmasters cheerful tone. "I need you to go check up on Harry," answered Dumbeldore said losing the cheerfulness and replacing it with seriousness. "But Albus you know I can't stand the boy and I have to look after Draco," argues Snape. He always hated Potter and it was true that he had to watch Draco Malfoy. Snape had to watch over him at Hogwarts during the summer because Draco's dad was in Azkaband and his mother was on the run with the other deatheaters that weren't at the Ministry.

"Draco can stay with Minerva and Poppy in the Hospital Wing. They're making the Hogwarts letters so he can be of use to them and I know about your feelings towards Harry but I think something is wrong," explained Dumbeldore who expected Snape to argue. "Then why can't you go," complained Snape. "Because I have to go to America for two weeks to sort out some protection charms in case Voldemort is spreading his ideas world wide," said Dumbeldore calmly. "Two weeks Albus! What if there is something wrong with Potter," asked Snape. "Bring him here until I get back," answered Dumbelodre who seemed to have worked this all out.

Snape scowled but agreed to go. "So when will you be going," asked Dumbeldore brightly. "I guess right now. I just have to go take Draco to the hospital wing," said Snape coldly. Dumbeldore nodded his head in agreement as Snape stormed out of the office.

Harry woke at night again and looked over to the clock on his night table. 7:18 PM. Then Harry heard the doorbell ring downstairs. Harry hoped with all his might it was someone to come and get him. He heard voices but couldn't make out who's. The a few minutes later he heard someone walk up the stairs and slowly unlock the door. Harry gaped at the man that entered the room.

Serverus headed towards the fireplace after he had taken Draco to Poppy's office. The he flooed to to Arrabella Figg's house and went straight to Number 4 privet Drive. Evrey house looked alike, neat and clean. Snape snorted at this. How do the muggles live like this.

Snape walked up to Number 4 Privet Drive and rang the doorbell. A few moments later a fat man that Snape assumed to be Harry's Uncle glared at him. "We aren't buying anything," he snarled and tried to close the door on the Snape. "I'm not selling anything. I have come here to check on Mr.Potter," snapped Snape as he thought how revolting Potter's relatives are.

"HE'S NOT HERE! GET AWAY FROM MY HOUSE," shouted Harry's Uncle. "I'll see if he's here myself thank you," growled Snape annoyed at the fat man for making his job harder. Before the fat man could say anything Snape stunned him and closed the door behind him. He made his way up the stairs and found three doors. One had a bolt lock on the outside. Snape wondered if this could be the boy's room since his Uncle didn't seem to fond of him. So Snape unbolted the door and went in and got a huge surprise.

Harry gaped at Snape who had just entered his room. How had Dumbeldore convinced him to come thought Harry. Snape looked at Harry. He was lying in bed looking extremely ill and had a large gash on his face and many bruises. His T-shirt was in shreds and was covered in blood and he had slashes on his chest also.

"Potter," asked Snape confused at the boy's appearance. "I think I'm sick Professor," said Harry weakly. "Potter you look dead what happened to you," asked Snape still in shock. Harry just stared at him. "Your Uncle did this," said Snape after he put it all together. Harry just looked down and stared at his hands. "Come on were leaving, where are your things," asked Snape softly. "Down stairs locked in the cupboard under the stairs," Harry said quietly. Snape nodded and left the room.

He found the cupboard and unlocked it. He found Harry's trunk, broom, and his owl's cage. The boy's wand was sitting on top of the trunk. Evil muggles he thought viciously. When he went back to the room he found Potter leaning against the dresser trying to walk. He looked like he was about to pass out which as he took a few more steps he did.

Snape quickly picked him up already have sent his belongings to the hospital wing. He carried him to Ms.Figg's house and flooed to the hospital wing. Snape felt blood running over his hands as the wounds on Harry's back opened. "POPPY, MINERVA," roared Snape while laying Harry down on the nearest bed. Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall, and Draco Malfoy came running out of Poppy's office.

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter feel free to flame me and review!**


	2. Wizards Flu

**Sick at Hogwarts**

"HARRY," screamed Professor McGonagall as she saw Harry who looked like he was dying which in truth he was. "Serverus what happened, Harry looks dead," exclaimed Madam Pomfrey as she examined Harry's wounds. She charmed off the remaining bits of Harry's T-shirt and gasped at all the scars and the bleeding infected wounds. Some were healing but some were infected.

"His Uncle, he's sick and also he probably is dying," said Snape. "His, his Uncle did this to him," asked Poppy shocked. Snape nodded solemnly. "You two take care of Harry I'm going to go pay Harry's Aunt and Uncle a little visit," said McGonagall in a fake sweet voice. "Don't kill them yet Minerva," said Snape as the transfiguration teacher walked to the fireplace gripping her wand tightly. "They deserve it if I do," snapped McGonagall as she flooed out of the hospital wing to Arabella Figg's house.

"Professor what happened to Potter," asked Draco with no concern in his voice. "Draco when school starts you will tell no one about this or I will abandon you at some muggle orphanage and tell everyone in this school how your father treated you, got it," said Snape coldly. Draco looked horrified at the thought because his father hit him also. "Yes sir," muttered Draco truthfully.

"Severus, he has two broken ribs, he's been starved of food, lots of infected wounds, a punctured lung, and he has the wizards flu," said Poppy who was still in shock. "Wait the wizards flu," shouted Snape. "I'm afraid so Severus by tomorrow you, me, Minerva, and Draco will be sick with it too since we didn't drink the antidote fast enough," explained poppy solemnly. "I also noticed he has a glamor charm on his back so I'm removing it to save his magic. Its quite powerful." Snape nodded.

"Wait did you say that Potter has the wizards flu," asked Draco uncertiantly. "I'm afraid so," said Madam Pomfrey. "Well then we need the antidote before we get sick also," exclaimed Draco. "I am sorry Draco but we've all been exposed to it to long and I don't have the antidote in stock. By tomorrow all of us will be sick," said Madam Pomfrey while trying to break the spell Harry put on his back.

"Got it," exclaimed Poppy happily. Her face changed from cheerful to horrified at the sight of Harry's back. He had scars covering all of his back except for the middle of his back were one word was etched into his skin probably from a knife. The word was Freak. "How-how could they," choked out Poppy as she stared horrified at Harry's back. Snape was in shock as well. "THOSE EVIL LITTLE...,"roared Madam Pomfrey but was interrupted in her rampage as McGonagall came back.

"Hello all I've dealt with the muggles," said McGonagall cheerfully. "Minervalook what those evil muggles did to Harry," choked out Madam Pomfrey. McGonagall came up to the bed Harry was on and gasped at the sight of his back covered in scars and the word scratched into his back FREAK. "No wonder he didn't complain against Umbridge's punishments," said McGonagall in a whisper.

Madam Pomfrey just nodded sadly. "And I'm afraid I have more bad news for you Minerva Harry is sick with the wizards flu and since we've all been exposed to it and I don't have the cure right now we'll all be sick in a couple of hours," said Madam Pomfrey gravely. "Then how will we take care of Harry if we are all sick, we can't got to St.Mungos," exclaimed the transfiguration teacher. "Why not," asked Poppy confused.

"Harry needs protection from the Dark Lord and St.Mungos doesn't have the same wards Hogwarts or his old home did," explained Minerva McGonagall. "Oh then we all will just have to cope with healing ourselves and each other and put aside our many differences," said Madam Pomfrey. "Mot likely Poppy since we are older we will probably get it worse so how are Harry and Draco going to cope with each other. Why we rest they'll probably kill each other. Its like putting James and Severus in the same room working together. Just not a good idea," said McGonagall sadly.

"Then we will just have to talk to them when Potter wakes up," said Severus. "Severus how would you react twenty years ago if we told you, you had to work with James to help all of us feel better," asked McGonagall mockingly. Snape just glared at her. "We'll explain that this is important when Potter wakes up and threaten to expel them both if they start to argue." "Fine it couldn't hurt to try," McGonagall looking over to Harry who was laying on the bed and then Draco who was a few beds away doing summer homework.

"This could work out better if they just knew how to get along," said Madam Pomfrey sadly. The other adults agreed with her and walked back into Poppy's office to work on the letters. Snape walked out later to go make healing potions that they would need. That just left Draco and Harry alone.

Harry woke up to a bright white room and wondered if he was dead. But he couldn't be because it hurt to breathe and every muscle in his body was sore. He tried to get up but felt stinging pain in his back and remembered his Uncle beating him and then getting sick. Then he remembered being taken away by Snape. Maybe he was in the hospital wing and not dead.

He groaned as pain ran through his body. He looked around the room nobody was in there. Untill he looked to his left and saw Draco Malfoy watching him three beds away. "Malfoy," Harry asked confused. Maybe he was dead and was in hell. "Potter," muttered still staring at Harry. "Where, where am I," Harry asked trying to get up again. "The hospital wing don't you remember anything," said Draco with a sneer.

"No." Then Harry managed to lift himself up but only to fall of the bed and hit his head on the white tile floor. "OW!" Draco was laughing in the background. Then Madam Pomfrey's door burst open and her and McGonagall came running out. "Harry your awake! Your alive," shouted Professor McGonagall rushing over to him. "Your on the ground,' said Madam Pomfrey questioningly. "Just admiring the nice floors,"said Harry jokingly.

"OK go call Severus so he can tell them the bad news,' said Madam Pomfrey to the deputy headmistress. Soon Snape flooed in and walked to the two boys. "Since Mr.Potter has the wizards flu and we are all infected with it also now. So since adults get wizards flu worse we will hardly be able to care for both of you so you two most work together to help yourselves, each other, and us. And if you don't I'll make sure to get you both expelled. Is that clear," asked Snape in a threatening tone.

"Yes," mumbled Harry and Draco at the same time. "Wow that was good Severus next you'll make them hug," said McGonagall happily. Draco and Harry backed away from each other at that comment while the adults laughed at this reaction. "OK so I need to show you two what to do when we are all to sick," Madam Pomfrey and showed them how to take peoples temperature, record it, spell potions into someones stomach, and she showed them where all the potions were.

Harry noticed he still felt horrible and realized he would feel like this for another week and a half because Madam Pomfrey pointed out that he had a cold before but two days ago it turned into the wizard flu so he still had a week and a half to go. "Get some rest you two because tomorrow you'll have to look after the three of us. Severus is going to his quarters and Minerva and I will be sleeping in my guest room so don't go and kill each other," warned Madam Pomfrey sternly.

Harry and Draco agreed and sat down on the hospital beds next to each other. "Ferret are you going to tell the whole school I'm abused by muggles at the begging of the year," asked Harry staring at the ceiling. "No professor Snape made me swear not to,"said Draco. "Oh," said Harry. "Goodnight Pothead," said Draco. "Goodnight Ferret," said Harry. "I'm not a ferret," said Draco. "If you can remember back to our fourth year you were," said Harry mockingly.

"Can you remember when your Uncle hit you," snarled Draco. "Yep sure can," said Harry simply. "So your really not going to tell anyone," asked Harry worriedly. "No Potter my dad abused me also that's why I'm living with Snape so he said if I tell you'll get to tell," said Draco simply. "Oh OK then."

"Why'd your Uncle hit you," asked Draco curiously. "Because I'm a wizard," Harry said simply. "Did he hate wizards or something," asked Draco. "Yep." "Why'd your dad hit you?" "Because he wanted to make me ready for the Dark Lord when I turn seventeen,' said Draco simply. "Do you want to become a deatheater?" "No but I have to or I'll be disinherited," said Draco quietly. "Oh that must suck," said Harry sympathetically. "Potter since we have to spend the rest of our summer with each other an take care of the adults we should call a truth for this summer, agreed?" "Agreed, goodnight," said Harry as he drifted off into sleep.


	3. Howler

**I'm sorry I didn't warn any of my viewers earlier but there will be slight Draco/Harry in this chapter and the next chapters. So if you don't want to read about that I'd advise not to read this or later chapters. Sorry for the late notice!**

**Sick At Hogwarts**

Harry woke the next morning to a cold hand being placed on his forehead. He opened his eyes lazily and saw it was Draco Malfoy. "Ello," muttered Harry sleepily. "Here Potter drink this you have a fever of 41.," said Draco as he handed a small vile filled with blue potion. Harry drank it. It tasted horrible but Harry's headache quickly vanished. "Thanks Harry muttered a Draco headed over to Madam Pomfrey who was lying on a hospital bed two beds from Harry.

"Good morning Harry are how do you feel," chirped Professor McGonagall who was lying next to Madam Pomfrey. "Fine are you all sick," asked Harry glancing at Snape who was lying next to the two wizards. "I'm afraid so Harry it would be unwise for any of us to get up except for getting potions and taking each others temperature's," explained Madam Pomfrey.

"I can get potions ready and take everyone temperatures I'm feeling better today," offered Harry. "How can you feel better Potter you have a temperature of 41 degrees and one of your lungs is still healing," said Draco as he brought Harry another potion. "Other then that I feel just peachy," muttered Harry. "Go lay down Harry, its not your fault you can't help that you were sick," said McGonagall fondly.

Harry grudgingly layed back down. "Malfoy go sit down I'll do the rest," said Harry and got up. "Potter your obviously sick," said Draco annoyed at Harry's stubbornness. "So are you!" "Fine you can help go get out three fever reducers and a pepper up potion," said Draco grudgingly. So Harry walked into Madam Pomfrey's office and got out the necessary potions and gave the fever reducer to Snape. He gave the other two to McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey. "Who needs the Pepper Up potion," asked Harry. "You do," said Draco like it was clearly obvious. So Harry drank the potion.

Soon everyone had their nesscary potions and Harry and Draco sank back on their beds. "I am very proud of you two for not getting into an arguement," said Professor McGonagall weakly from two beds away. Harry then fell back into feverish nightmares of his uncle.

Draco layed back down after handing everyone potions. The adults and Harry fell asleep snoring peacefully. Then Harry started muttering in his sleep. "No! No I'm sorry," Harry muttered from the next bed. Draco watched him wearily wondering if he was dreaming about his relatives. He decided to go wake Harry up from his nightmares. He got up and went over to the bed next to his and started to shake Harry awake. "Wake up Potter," said Draco. Then Harry woke up and jumped up in the air in fright. He landed again on the floor next to his bed.

"Ow," he muttered sleepily and pulled himself off the floor. "What, whats happening," asked Harry confused. "You were talking in your sleep and I thought I'd wake you up because it sounded like you were dreaming about your relatives," said Draco. Harry blushed at this. "Yeah thanks," he said crawling back into bed. "Night Potter," said Draco sleepily crawling into his own bed. "Goodnight Malfoy." Then the two boys drifted off into sleep unaware of Snape watching the two of them the whole time.

Harry woke later in the evening to hear Malfoy muttering in his sleep. Harry saw all the others were asleep still. "No I'm sorry father! Please I'll try harder next time," said Draco frightened. Harry thought he was dreaming about his dad so he decided to wake him up also. He got up slowly and shook Malfoy away. Draco opened his eyes to Harry standing over him. "You were muttering in your sleep too. Were you dreaming about your dad," asked Harry curiously. Draco blushed a little. "Yes thanks. Maybe we should both take dreamless sleep," suggested Draco. "Sure I'll get it," offered Harry but was stopped by Draco again. "Your still sicker then I am I'll get it," he demanded and walked into the office.

He came back with two vials and handed one to Harry and drank the other one. Harry drank his gratefully and crawled back into bed once again. "Goodnight," muttered Draco. "Night." Then the two boys drifted off into dreamless sleep again.

Harry woke up in the morning feeling horrible once again. He saw everyone else was asleep so he got up to go get everyone there potions before Draco made him go back to sleep. But as Harry got up a screeching hawk flew into the glass window and smashed into it since it was closed. Everyone woke with a start at this as Harry decided to open it and let it in since it had a letter.

"Potter what are you doing," asked Snape. "The Hawk has a letter so I'm letting it in," explained Harry. "I meant up, its 6:00 am in the morning!" Harry ignored him and opened the window to let the hawk in. It flew in dropped the letter on Harry's head and flew off. Harry looked at the letter it was addressed to him. "Who's it for Harry," asked Professor McGonagall sleepily. "Um me," replied Harry.

"Well open it then," demanded Draco. "Bossy," muttered Harry under his breath and opened the letter. Suddenly the piece of parchment flew up and screeched. "I'M GLAD YOUR SICK HOPE YOU DIE! YOUR HATING ENEMY LORD VOLDEMORT," screeched the piece of parchment and then it shredded it self. "How nice," said Harry. "God evil people should be so more mature then that," scoffed Professor McGonagall and layed back down. "I agree on that one Minerva," said Poppy sleepily and the adults and Harry plopped down on their beds.

"How'd he know I was sick," asked Harry confused. "You-Know-Who is a stalker," said McGonagall sleepily. "Wow," said Harry and went back to the potions and getting them. Draco came up beside him and helped with the potions quietly. Soon all the potions were handed out and Draco and Harry layed back down gratefully. "Do you know how Voldemort knew I was sick ferret," asked Harry curiously staring at the ceiling.

"I'm not a ferret and don't you see in his mind," asked Draco. "Yeah sometimes." "Well maybe the connection between you makes you both sick at the same time so when you got sick he got sick also," explained Draco looking over at Harry. "Do you think he knows about your uncle?" "Nah he'd be telling everyone there great savior can't stand up to a muggle," answered Harry. "Why didn't you stand up to him? You could've gotten away with under age magic. Actually you already did," said Draco. "I have to stay there because its the only place I'm protected from Voldemort so people would ask why I used magic on him I'd have to tell them how he abused me. My friends would threaten him but I'd have to go back there and then he hates being threaten," explained Harry.

"Why didn't you stand up to your dad," asked Harry. "Where would I have gone if he disowned me. I never knew Snape would take me in," answered Draco. "Do you think there going to send me back to my uncle's," asked Harry curiously. "No way when you got here you were an inch away from death you know," answered Draco. "They might if it protects me from Voldemort. Goodnight ferret boy," said Harry sleepily. "Goodnight and I'm not a ferret," said Draco and fell into a sleep. Harry smiled at this and then feell asleep too.

Harry woke later that day to find Draco and Snape standing over him. "Hello Potter drink this," said Snape giving him a vial. Harry noticed his throat hurt worse then ever so he didn't ask what it is and drank it. "How do you feel Potter," asked Snape. "Fine," Harry croaked. "I just took your temperature and you have a temperature of 42.2 your definitely not fine," snapped Snape. Harry looked up at them they were looking at him concerned so he wondered if he was talking in his sleep again. He tried to remember what he dreamed of and then remembered he was dreaming of Sirius and the day he died.

"Do you remember what you dreamed about," asked Snape with a hint of concern in his voice. Harry nodded his head sadly. "I dreamed of Sir-r-rius," answered Harry guiltily. "You didn't kill him Potter you were mumbling in your sleep that you killed him," said Snape wearily. "But I did," said Harry sadly and then rolled over and fell back into his uneasy dreams.


	4. New Patient

**Sick At Hogwarts**

Harry woke early in the morning to find Madam Pomfrey, Snape, McGonagall, and Draco at his bed side looking at him worriedly. Harry remembered his dream. It was more like a vision. Voldemort was sick and nobody could take care of him properly.

"Are you okay Harry, you were screaming curses in your sleep," asked Professor McGonagall worriedly. "It was a vision. Voldemort is really sick and none of his deatheaters can take care of him properly," answered Harry hoarsely. Everyone stared at him in deep thought wondering how Voldemort could be sick at the same time as Harry.

"This connection, Potter has with the Dark Lord is unusual. It seems that it is also connected in health. When Potter got sick so did the Dark Lord and of course he has it worse since he is a full grown wizard," explained Snape calmly.

"Why that's horrible if their connection is like what you said Severus then Harry could die! Since You-Know-Who has it worse then it could kill Harry, since he is only a child," exclaimed Madam Pomfrey. Everyone stared at Harry again.

"How do you feel Potter," asked Snape. "Not good," answered Harry weakly. He had a sore throat, a splitting headache, and his stomach was churning.

"OH he's definitely not feeling well. When he feels bad he says fine, but when it's extremely bad he says not well!" exclaimed Madam Pomfrey. "Then this leaves us with no option but to take in the Dark Lord and treat him," announced Snape.

"Take him here! So he can finally kill Harry!" exclaimed Poppy. "Well like you said all of our magic will be out in a day or probably is right now," said Snape casually. "Well why can't we take him to St. Mungo's," complained Harry.

"They would never take in the Dark Lord Potter! No matter whose life depends on it. Also the world would be safer if he was here, so if its settled I'll go get him as his loyal servant and take him here, then we'll get him healed and out of here before his powers get back," explained Snape.

Harry groaned and put his head on his pillow and fell asleep. Draco plopped onto the bed to Harry's right.

"Well Harry seems joyful about this," said Madam Pomfrey sarcastically. "Can't say I blame him," muttered Professor McGonagall. "Well I'll go fetch the Dark lord now, I'll be back soon," said Snape and headed to the fireplace and flooed away.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A few hours later while Harry, Draco, McGonagall, and Madam Pomfrey were sleeping the fireplace roared to life. Snape and a sick looking Voldemort stepped out. McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey, and Draco jerked awake but Harry slept soundly on.

"The dark Lord accepts a truth for two weeks until you can cure I'm and he won't harm Harry in any way or kidnap him," announced Snape. McGonagall glared at the Dark Lord but didn't say anything. Snape helped him to a bed which was two down from Harry's left.

"Draco will you check on Harry," Madam Pomfrey called while getting potions for Voldemort. Draco nodded and went over to Harry and looked at the magical bracelet on his arm that told his temperature. Draco at first thought the bracelet was malfunctioning but realized it said 43.1.

"Madam Pomfrey his temperature is 43.1," called Draco fearfully. Madam Pomfrey dropped what she was doing and raced over to Harry and immediately started to pour potions down his throat.

Harry woke up a few minutes after she was done. He noticed Voldemort was two beds from his and everyone was staring at him fearfully.

"What," asked Harry confused. "How do you feel Harry," asked Madam Pomfrey. "Fine why," asked Harry curiously. "FINE! YOU FEEL FINE!" screamed Madam Pomfrey. "Well maybe not that peachy keen," said Harry 

thoughtfully. "Your temperature a minute ago was 43 degrees! The highest temperature I've seen in decades and you tell me you feel FINE!" she screeched.

Harry nodded fearfully. Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes and glared at Minerva who was trying to stifle a snort. "Your impossible Potter," said Madam Pomfrey in annoyance. Harry grinned at her. She walked back over to Voldemort and started giving him his potions again.

"Oh and Harry, Voldemort has agreed to a truth until he is cured and he will not kill or kidnap you," said professor McGonagall sarcastically. "Oh how nice of you Voldemort thanks," said Harry grinning. "You're welcome," mumbled Voldemort. Harry raised his eyebrows at Voldemort.

"Wow he really is sick!" Harry said loudly. "Yes and so lay back down and try to go to sleep without dying," said Madam Pomfrey. "But I feel better," whined Harry. "Sure you do. Keep telling yourself that," muttered Madam Pomfrey sarcastically.

"Well me almost dying isn't that big of a deal. I do it every year, "said Harry casually. "Does that mean you want me to kill you," asked Voldemort looking over at Harry. "No just that it happens often enough to not be exciting anymore," said Harry simply.

"Well when you want to die just tell me," said Voldemort happily. Harry rolled his eyes and layed back down.

"Hey Potter want to play chess," asked Malfoy a few minutes later. "Yes being sick is extremely boring," said Harry dramatically. "I'd like to see you two try to stand up," said Madam Pomfrey retiring to her bed. "Kay," said Harry and tried to get up but jumped back on it when the floor turned to lava.

"Ha," said Madam Pomfrey and layed back down. Harry thought of a way to get to the game board over three beds down. Then he jumped onto Draco's bed.

"What are you doing Potter," asked Draco curiously sitting up. "Trying to cure my bordness," explained Harry casually and then hopped onto Voldmeort's bed.

"GET OFF OF ME POTTER," roared Voldemort. "Surely curly," and hopped to the next bed. Then he grabbed the chess set and hopped back onto Voldmeort's bed. Then hopped onto Draco's bed landing on him.

"Chess," Harry asked cheerfully. Draco nodded and set up the chess board. They played wizards chess for a while and soon Harry and Draco fell asleep together. (**A/M: I'm not implying anything nasty in there!)** Cuddling close.


	5. READ THIS I UPDATED THE STORY

**Sick at Hogwarts**

Author's Note:

Hey everyone, I wanted to rewrite this story so I did and the first two chapters are posted on my other fanfic account, the user name is **Death'sAngel18** and the title is still **Sick at Hogwarts**. Please go check it out and REVIEW! I'll keep updating the story so you should really go look at it if you liked this! REMEMBER TO REVIEW!

Again here's the pen name: **Death'sAngel18**

**Title: Sick at Hogwarts**


End file.
